The Apparition of War
by zheil
Summary: He was sealed forever,a powerful creature was defeated yet it gave him a chance to awaken once more.His power increased by the deaths of all his opponents..Will Tsukune and the gang handle him?OCXAkua,Multi-crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**The one using this account for a while is Ashton since Scott is busy with School. This is my first story so I may not be good but I'll try anyway. As you all know, I don't own Rosario+Vampire, I only own the OC. Before I started to write this story, I first looked at some stories and noticed that their character takes the part of the original hero or is a Gary-sue or Mary-sue. Since most people hate those kind of OC's mine is different but I don't know what you might think in your view but anyway here is the start of the story.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"The Tale of War"

"_Sealed away in a place where neither light nor darkness exists. I waited to exact my revenge. The grudge I held against those who imprisoned me filled my entire being. The passing of the centuries only fueled my burning desire to avenge myself! And so, locked deep in the darkness, I bided my time. A monster who gained unimaginable power because of absorbing so much Yoki from every monster I killed. After gaining this power many years ago, I went out from hiding and started to destroy the human world. My quest then was nothing less than the destruction of the all the foolish and weak humans! But…I failed… though I was too strong for the humans to ever defeat me, an unknown group of three monsters fought against me. With their combine strength they had managed to defeat me but found out that it was impossible to kill me, so in order for me to be stopped they chained and sealed me inside the forbidden chamber known as Infernos. I was there for a very long time. A place without life or death, light or shadow, no beginning and no ends, Eons passed there. Then something changed, I felt the weakening of the seal and knew that my time has come at last! I saw a sharp object that entered the chamber and destroyed the seal, I looked at it and saw the fang that belonged to the great shinso vampire Alucard. It was said that every part of the vampire carried great power, using it I began to absorb its Yoki and had managed to regain some of my demonic energy but it would take time before my true power fully awakens. With the seal destroyed, I was exposed to the outside world for the first time in a thousand years! Finally the time has come for me to take my revenge on the accursed humans and those three. And every drop of humiliation and suffering I endured while sealed away. I shall surely make them taste it now!"_

I walked in the dark yet busy street. I saw that the human world had changed a lot, even in this busy street I could only see a small numbers of monsters. The world was truly conquered by the humans and now monsters had to hide, how pathetic. I saw an alley leading to one of the streets heading towards a river. I started walking until I was circled by a group of people.

"Hey kid, what's with the outfit?" the one at the center, who I determined as the leader, mocked me

"Get out of my way, I am bored seeing the faces of you humans"

"What's that kid, you think you're so strong" the man in the right grab and lifted me, "you aren't so tough kid"

I had enough of this group's ignorance and without a second chance, I moved fast and started to pierce their neck with just my hands. They couldn't shout or say anything as I totally destroyed their necks, no one in either sides saw the carnage I was doing. I stood at the fallen corpse of the humans and before removing the blood in my hands, I left the alley and sat near the river. I sat there for hours just looking at the sky, today I would have started my slaughter again to the humans but my powers haven't yet returned so I have to wait. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me but I didn't bother turning around, the only thing I know is that the person wasn't human and was a powerful one.

"What's a monster doing here in this world?" he asked me

"Being bored of humans, seeing humans die by my hands and feeling their fear"

"That's something new, I never heard of someone who would do those in this busy city"

I approached the cold river and washed my face, "Those who can't do those are not what you can call a true monster"

"heh, Kid if you wanna do something fun how about you come with me to school"

"School? Why would I go to school?" I stood up and started to leave

"It's a school for monsters" he added

I stopped in my tracks, "For monsters? Hmmm, it may be interesting"

"Good, follow me kid"

I followed the smoking man into a yellow bus, "I hope you're ready for Yokai Academy"

* * *

**It's very short but it is the first chapter. I don't what you think about it but please review and tell me if you see any mistakes or anything needed to be improved. Till the next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the three reviewers especially to Blue Toxin for the advice. Very good explanation, as you say .I know what you mean by the OC character being the center of attention and the original characters being the side characters, this story will start first in the OC's view because it well explain his attendance to the school to prevent some confusion in future chapters. Now the story will be read in 3rd person. For now, enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"He who Claims the Blade"

A kimono and fur coat wearing teen with his face covered in a werewolf skull walked the long and dead path. The Bus driver warned him moments ago about this school but he didn't bother caring what the man said, as soon as he was out he told him to follow this path and that is what he did. He kept on walking until he saw a student following the same path, he made a quick step and appeared just behind the student.

"Hey student?" he tapped. The student turned around and then shouted as he saw the person behind him. The student suddenly stopped and looked at him more

"Sorry for screaming, why are you wearing that mask anyway" he asked

The mask wearing teen gave him a cold look, "not your business, tell me where is the principal's office"

The student was shaking but tried to talk, "F-follow…me…" he started walking but his shaking still continued. The teen soon followed the shaking student.

Tsukune sat in his seat waiting for school to start, he had faced troubles and almost entered Death's doors and yet he had managed to survive them all. He was lucky enough to have friends like Moka and the other girls. The bell soon rang signaling the start of a new day. Ms. Nekonome entered class and started her lessons until a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and everyone turned around to see the Headmaster and with him was the masked teen still on his kimono and fur coat uniform. Everyone's eyes glued on the mysterious teen as the headmaster gave the teen a nod before leaving, he stayed in front until Ms. Nekonome remembered something.

"Oh yes silly of me, I forgot that we would have a new student today, please remove your mask and say your name"

The teen stayed silent until he removed his mask and revealed his face. His black hair was swept back with a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face and has green emerald eyes. His kimono was in a ragged condition and was wearing a fur coat. He then tapped the fur coat and 10 monster skulls came out of it, everyone who saw this could only widen their eyes as they saw what kind of monsters' skulls were there. There were a skull of a Mermaid, Ogre, Cyclops, Youko, Phoenix, Dragon, Amphisbaena, Calydonian Boar, Gorgon and the Werewolf.

"My name is Ramza Von Lucavi"

Murmurs began to rumble upon the mention of his name, most of it was questions like:

"_Is he German?"_

"_What is it with the skulls? It's creeping me out"_

"_Why is he wearing a kimono? Especially something ragged"_

"_Lucavi? Where have I heard that name before?"_

The last question came from none other than Kurumu Kurono. She was sleeping and daydreaming again until she snapped awake after hearing his name. The name was familiar, she could have swore that she heard from her mother when she was young. She had to message her mom if she wanted to know something more about this teen, something about him made her suspicious about Ramza grew more and more.

After first class ended, everyone bean to talk to each other except for Ramza who was sitting at the side looking outside. Some students would try to talk about him but they were still scared about what he would do if they say the wrong words, they didn't want to end like those monsters who owned those skulls. Tsukune and the gang sat on their chairs looking at the new student, they had to know something about him they were the newspaper club members and they needed information about him.

"So who's gonna interview him?" Tsukune asked

The group stayed silent for a while until Kurumu raised her hand, "I'll do it"

Everyone looked at her with suspiciousness but agreed to it since they wouldn't do it anyway.

"Ok Kurumu talk to him this afternoon" she nodded, but this one wasn't only for the group but she also needed information about him

**THAT AFTERNOON**

Ramza was on the roof, lying on his coat as he stayed in silence feeling as the breeze hit his face. His eyes began to closed but the door suddenly opened and Kurumu came out.

"Lucavi-san?" she called

"Please, call me Ramza"

"May I interview you for a sec? it's for the newspaper"

"That's fine, so tell me what you want to know"

"Are you German?" she started

"Yes"

She nodded, "Next question, why are you here in this school?"

"I was invited by the Headmaster to enter this school"

"I see, what do you think about the school?"

He scratched his chin for a while, "Well if you ask me, I'm gonna say that the school is not much different that n a normal school if you exclude the monster forms and powers"

"How so?"

"Much like on what people do in normal schools, there are fighting's, some people admiring others either by beauty or intelligence, the same subjects but it studies more about monsters and the monsters here talk and do things much like humans" he explained

"You have a very strong observation Ramza, I'm gonna ask some simple questions now"

"Go on"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Why is your coat full of skulls?"

"I'm not gonna answer that"

"ok ok, here is the last question, what kind of monster are you?"

"I think that going too far Kurumu since you and I know that it is against school rules for anyone to reveal their forms" he said as he sat up and stood looking at the horizon, "And with those question I bid you farewell girl" his body began to disintegrate until his body fully disappeared

Kurumu stood looking at the spot where Ramza disappeared, she has never seen such ability. Now that she had little information about Ramza, she still needed her mother's information about Ramza Von Lucavi.

* * *

**The teens name is finally revealed and Kurumu carries for her a memory about the name. She now prepares for the answer she will soon received from her mother. Now that chapter 2 is over, please wait again for chapter 3. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 everyone, I know that every chapter is small but I'm getting busier and busier by the day but don't worry, the other chapters will soon be longer than this. So be patient.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Meeting Kokoa"

Tsukune walked to school and noticed Ramza a few meters away, he quickly walked near the teen until he was right next to him.

"Ramza-san, can I walk with you?"

"Do what you like"

Tsukune smiled and continued to walk with Ramza, he could notice about the change of his uniform. He no longer wore the kimono and was now replaced by the school uniform, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing the jacket. The coat along with the masks wasn't with him, and he also had a bag with him.

They walked for a while until both of them noticed Moka along with the girls were running towards them. Ramza noticed the incoming girls and made a sidestep letting the girls hit Tsukune into unconscious. He then noticed another girl heading towards them and a large hammer in her hands. He made a swift moved and stole the weapon from her. The girl had orange hair, emerald eyes and some very sharp fangs. Ramza could only say that the girl was a vampire since her fangs were placed just in the right place in her mouth. He then noticed that the hammer he was holding began to move until it transformed into a small round bat which returned to the little vampire.

"Who are you?" she asked but by the tone of her voice, more like demanded

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without telling yours first"

"The heck with that" the bat transformed into a sword and she leaped preparing to slash Ramza

Ramza prepared for the sword and just before the blade could hit him, made a powerful sweep slapping the sword away. He approached the girl and pushed the girl using his finger sending Kokoa straight to the woods. He quickly made his moved and teleported where the girl landed, she was unconscious and the trees had managed to tear some parts of her uniform. He grab the girl and carried her straight to the infirmary.

The others stood wide eyes as they saw the powerful yet quick battle. They saw that Ramza only pushed Kokoa with little ease and sent her to the trees. They didn't know if it was some kind of magic, if he was too strong or Kokoa was a little light, but the only thing they knew was not to mess with Ramza.

"That person is getting scarier and scarier desu" Yukari said

All of them nodded, "We're lucky that he was here and didn't try to attack Moka"

"I know but that was some weird move, we only saw Kokoa flying when Inner Moka kicks her"

"We should get going, class is already starting" Tsukune and the girls ran to school wanting not to be late

**IN THE INFIRMARY THAT AFTERNOON**

Kokoa slowly opened her eyes only to find out that she was in the infirmary. Her head still ache because of the crash but she couldn't feel the pain in which Ramza touched to throw her. She looked around and noticed Ramza sitting near the bed with a book held in his hand.

"Looks like you're awake" he said without removing his gaze at the book

"YOU!" she stood up but soon felt dizzy and fell down

"You shouldn't suddenly stand, you'll only get dizzy if you do so"

Kokoa wanted to say something but the pain in her head continued and she couldn't even think straight, "Don't think that I'll let you live because you helped me"

"Whatever, take this new uniform and return to your dorm and thanks to you that I had to watch you for the whole day"

"And whose fault it is?" she asked

"If you're thinking right, it's your fault anyway" he replied

"Fine! Give it to me" she opened her arms to accept the uniform. Ramza gave it to her but she then noticed a thorn uniform placed on the table, she could see that it belonged to her. She then gazed down and saw that she was wearing a nightgown and her body could be seen. She blushed as she grabbed the blanket and covered her body, she gave Ramza a suspicious look.

"What?" he asked

"Who changed me?" she was about to explode if what she thought he might answer would come out his mouth

"I did, since the nurse was busy with other students so she told me to do so" Ramza stood up closing his book and leaving the blushing girl. As he closed the door, he heard a scream that could be heard from the entire school

"YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

**Sorry if you noticed a little OCXKokoa but hey the girl is kinds cute and if without that crazy for her sister thing and prideful nature she is could be cute and nice. The Real pairing will soon happen in the other chapters. Thank you for the reviewers and those people who favorite this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, i'm still thinking about going with the harem or not. Anyway maybe i'll find my answer soon, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Breaking Memories"

Tsukune and the girls followed Ramza as he was walking back to the dorms but noticed that he made a next turn. They continued to follow him and noticed that he stopped just near a small river, they were quite surprised they found a river sill with water in this dead land. As they examined what Ramza was looking they found some guys trying to harass a girl, she red eyes and dark black hair which were kept up in two pigtails. They wanted to help but noticed that Ramza approached them.

"Let her go"

"You stay away from this, she owes us her money" the leader of the group said

"Even so, harassing her isn't a punishment of that, so better go away"

"Or what?" the leader mocked

"Die" he grabbed the one holding the girl and gave him a painful elbow on his ribs, and grabbed the other two's legs and threw them straight to the leader. Both of them crashed at their leader with a large thud, being quick as possible he summoned a sword and pointed at the leader

"Go! And if you try to harm her again I swear to the devil I will hunt you down and torture you in hell"

The 4 ran away and left them. Ramza looked at the girl and noticed her bowing, "Thank you for saving me, sorry for the trouble"

"It's nothing" he said as he started to walk away

"Wait!" Ramza turned around and looked at the teen

"Why did you save me? Most monsters would have either left me or saved me but then use it for their advantage"

"Let's just say that you remind me of someone" Ramza simply said before he continued walking

The group in the bushes stood a little surprised finding that the scary teen Ramza actually helped someone from trouble, they looked as the girl left but the one observing the most was Moka's Rosario

"_Black hair kept in two ponytails? Red eyes? Where have I seen that same look before? Oh no! Don't tell me, the one his referring to is…"_

Inner Moka would warn the other soon if the time comes to really tell them about the eldest of the sisters. They were about to follow but then noticed that Ramza was nowhere to be found, footprints couldn't be found and they Yukari tried to use magic to find them but it was still useless. They gave their mission on fallowing Ramza up and headed back to the dorms, the only question they had on their minds was where he was going.

**KURUMU'S ROOM**

Kurumu opened her door and entered her room, after a while of lying in bed she noticed a letter just near the door. She took the letter and was glad that it belonged to her mother, maybe now she could know something about Ramza. She quickly opened the letter and read it

_Dear daughter,_

_ I hope that you and Tsukune have been getting closer and closer so if you want some advice come and ask me. Putting that aside, I want to tell you that it would be better for you to avoid that boy Ramza Von Lucavi. I have heard his name and it isn't a very good one. I won't give you other information about him for now and we'll just wait for the perfect time for me to explain. Just remember Kurumu, keep an eye out for that boy and if something happens, please run_

_ From Your Mother, Ageha Kurono_

She was clenching the paper strongly, how could she explain it to the others, especially to Tsukune. She had seen that Tsukune had a very close relationship with Ramza, she could see that Tsukune looked at Ramza as a friend. But she promised herself that she would tell the others about Ramza tomorrow even if Tsukune was going to get hurt, it would be best for him to get hurt now that to wait for him to get hurt in the future which would be much painful than tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tsukune woke up panting heavily, his face was full of sweat and his face filled with the look of horror. His dreamt about a horrible nightmare that made him feel what fear truly was, he closed his eyes trying to forget that dream but to his failure the dream began to flood his mind again.

_Tsukune stood in total darkness, the only light he could see was the one his body was emitting. As he tried to see anyone or anything, he soon found himself looking at a kingdom set on fire. He could hear the cries of those being burned, he felt on how much heat the fire was giving and he could see as the black smoke covered the sky, It was an eternal disaster._

"_Where am I?" he asked himself_

"_You have betrayed us!" he heard a voice behind him. Tsukune turned around to see an older version of Ramza facing a cloaked man_

"_Ramza!" he shouted only to see that they could not hear him, "What is this dream?"_

"_Betrayed? You have betrayed me instead" Ramza said pointing at his bloodied sword. His voice was filled with so much hate that Tsukune trembled. He saw much anger on the teen's face, his eyes were burning with rage and his face showing what a ruthless man would look like, "And what did I do to betray you? By killing the man that killed her younger sister and soon fined out that it was my own flesh and blood that ordered him!"_

"_Sacrifices must be made to keep this country strong but the man you killed was an important person of this kingdom" the cloaked man replied taking two steps forward to Ramza and looking at the very tip of his sword, "And what would you do anyway, you were a child that believed that you could save anyone and control this country. You are nothing more than a brat!"_

"_Silence you bastard!" Ramza raised his sword and prepared to strike until he felt the extreme pain of something hitting him behind. He looked down on his chest to find a dagger's tip, he then looked behind to find another hooded person holding the dagger. His body felt weak, he couldn't carry anymore the sword and when the dagger was pulled out from where his heart was located he knelt down and tried to stop the bleeding._

"_What's the use of saving people when you can't even save yourself?" the man in front of him turned his back on Ramza and walked away along with the other hooded person, "Remember this Ramza, power controls everything and without it you will always be useless"_

_The fallen Ramza stood up trying to regain his breath and hold the wound that released too much blood. His was shaking ready to give up, he couldn't move his hands and his sight turning a blur. He was dying, he was going to disappear forever without finishing his mission. He took some steps and laid down on the bed of roses, he couldn't control his body anymore. His nose and his eyes were the only one's he could control, he felt nothing more than regret for failing, failing the one he loved and failing his country. With his last breath he closed his eyes and muttered his 3 last words to the sky._

"_Ti amo Ovelia"_

_Tsukune stood as he watched the fallen Ramza die, he couldn't interpret what he said but he knew it must be something important to him. He couldn't understand anything, many question were piled up in his mind. He didn't know what to think_

"_Is this real?"_

"_How can he be dead?"_

"_Who was that guy?"_

_These were only three of the questions that filled his mind. He was losing it, losing it enough to awaken him from this dream._

Tsukune opened his eyes that released a tear. He could only feel sorry for him, being betrayed by his own family member and left to die. No own should ever do that to someone part of the family, it felt wrong. He looked at his clock and found that he still had time to prepare to school. He stood up and with those questions and the dream set aside he prepared for school

**MOMENTS LATER**

Tsukune and the gang were at the cafeteria eating in silence, Mizore and Yukari noticed that their three friends haven't been acting lately. Tsukune was a little quiet and his usual attitude was gone, Moka had a little serious face and the Rosario had been glowing lately and Kurumu haven't done her usual routine to Tsukune and was also a little serious. They were getting worried if something happened to them last night or something, they needed to know and seeing them look like this isn't a very good sign.

"Look at that!"

The three snapped from their thoughts and everyone looked at the right corner of the cafeteria to see Ramza talking with the leader of the Student Police Committee, Kuyou. Everyone stood in silence as the saw Kuyou for the first time talking to a student without accusing it of something or anything he had done. The most people who were shocked was Tsukune and the gang, they were feeling that Ramza could join the Student Police Committee and become one of Kuyou's members but Tsukune saw something's about Ramza and one thing he knew was Ramza wasn't someone who would became that corrupt. But the girls had different things on their mind, it was either they could see a next member of that "Gang" or if Ramza was only negotiating with Kuyou, either was they had to be more careful now. Everyone soon saw Ramza and Kuyou part ways as Kuyou left the cafeteria and Ramza vanishing in flames. Student everywhere felt something sick and wrong that would happen in the next few days, and they knew it included those two guys.

* * *

**Wooh! know that is something. Can't say much but i'll just say that this story takes part in the Rosario + Vampire season 2 but with a little changes. Some of the real manga chapters would be skipped to prevent more confusion in the main plot of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Field Trip"

"_**Students be ready for the school field trip to Hawaii"**_

As those words were announced, the school rumbled with cheers and excitement as they prepared for the field trip of a lifetime. Hawaii was great for its sandy beaches and the perfect climate, the place was one of the greatest tourist spots in the world. But mostly the excitement for the students, especially the boys, was seeing the girls in there swimwear and other girls. And there was one group who had a different situation, the girls were the one getting excited to see Tsukune and having a good time with him there. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu made the Ramza Information slid for a while and enjoy the field trip, thinking too much of him might cause them distractions when they reach Hawaii.

Tsukune was already outside at the bus stop with the other Newspaper club members, the only one mission was Kokoa if they would consider her a member, but she had always been tagging along so you could say she was a member of the club. They were the last bus to leave since the others were already full and left, they weren't wearing their uniform and were prepared for their field trip

"Where is that girl?" Kurumu retorted getting tired of waiting for Moka's younger sister, "It's been like an hour already and they said that the ship would be leaving about three hours from now"

"Please calm down Kurumu, we can't blame her for being late since that incident with Ramza" Everyone nodded and Kurumu just sighed

"Look their here desu!" Yukari pointed as they turned around and found not only Kokoa but Ramza with her, their eyes opened widely as they saw Ramza in a new outfit. He wore a sleevelss black coat with a hood. His pants and shoes were also black, they saw that he wasn't carrying any luggage so they thought that he might have some business with someone and the field trip was only an excuse for him

"Ramza, where's your luggage?" Tsukune asked trying to see if his theory was right

"I don't need it, I'm just going to settle some business in Hawaii"

"Yeah, Ramza-san wouldn't do those kind of things, what childlike attitudes you guys have" Kokoa added. The others stood shocked seeing Kokoa show respect to someone other than her sister. It seems that Kokoa grew respectful to the man that threw her away with only his finger.

"I see, well then Ramza we should go now" Tsukune said as he entered the bus but things didn't go well since the girls fought each other in order to see who would sit beside him. As the fighting continued, Ramza and Kokoa sat at the back watching as the girls fight, Kokoa could only slap her face in disappointment to see her once proud sister fighting with those girls just like a cat. Oh how she wanted to remove the Rosario of hers and see her sister again.

Finally after the quarrel, Moka was the one sitting with Tsukune since the bus driver already told them that they would be going and Moka was the first one to sit. The others stood disappointed as always seeing that their Tsukune was sitting with Moka, both Kurumu and Mizore sat controlling their jealousy of Moka except for Yukari who was happy that Tsukune and Moka was getting close so the Threesome plan of hers would continue. As for the two at the back, Ramza sat quietly as he observed the places they were passing while Kokoa who was tired was sleeping with her head placed on his lap. Her small bat Koa meanwhile slept on Ramza's right shoulder, Ramza didn't mind the two since he was already used to it and didn't really bother about it.

**MOMENTS LATER**

The bus had stopped and everyone exited all energized and prepared for their next ride and that was a cruise ship. Most students were getting excited especially those who would be riding on a ship for the first time, Tsukune and the gang all followed the students who were already entering the ship and Ruby guiding the students. As everyone was already inside the ship, it began to move and head towards its destination. Students were scattered everywhere either it was their outside enjoying the view and swimming or inside exploring the rooms such as the library, shops, cinema, casino and others. The boat also had a special barrier around it that it protected it from radars or sonar, so the ship was impossible to be detected by humans.

This time the group was separated and others left by partners or themselves. Yukari and Ruby were at the library, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune were at the Cinemas, Gin was at the Bowling alley and Ramza along with Kokoa were at the Casino. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Tsukune who was being pulled by three girls who decided where they wanted to go. Moka wanted for them to go outside and view the surroundings, Mizore wanted to go to the Ice skating rink and Kurumu wanted to go to the spa. Tsukune could only sigh and prevent himself from being ripped apart from the girls' strength, you could also say that he was trying to prevent himself from looking at the glares of the jealous boys. As the others continued to enjoy themselves, at the casino some guys were already shouting in defeat. They were already losing money fast and they couldn't even win a single match against the new opponent Ramza, after he came they're money started disappearing in a flash. They could say that this guy was a lucky man as he continued to carry high cards even having the famous High Cards in 5 straight matches. It was unbelievable, either if it was him cheating or if the guy had such big luck in him.

Ramza noticed his opponents defeated face and raised his eyebrow, "So no more?"

They only groaned in response and Ramza new that they didn't have money anymore, he then took the money he won and exited the casino leaving 10 people without money. They could say that he was cheating but you couldn't say it was cheating since he was countering his enemy who were also cheating at that time and there is a rule if you were playing with monsters, "Playing it fair would make you lose the game". He then heard some steps and sensed Kokoa approaching him, he continued his walk but a little slower letting the small vampire walk beside him.

"That was a good strategy Ramza-san, to think that they were cheating"

"It was their fault why they lost, if they would have been playing fair then they could have won that game but monster will always be monsters and they would never play fair"

"Yes you're right Ramza-san"

Ramza suddenly stopped his tracks and Kokoa looked at him with curiosity, "what is it Ramza-san?"

"Kokoa I want you to return to your sister for a while or to Yukari for a while"

"Why?" she asked

"I have some business to attend t at first so here, take the money and go"

Kokoa wanted to know what his business was but he already told her to go. She nodded before taking off with the briefcase. As the girl was gone from his sight, Ramza approached the wall and gave it a small tap, "She's already gone so any news about him?"

"Not yet" a voice answered, "We'll just wait for a while and you should enjoy this vacation too, everyone were given time to relax so you better stop that serious look of yours"

"Whatever, just tell me when he gives order already, understood?"

"Yeah"

He continued his walk not knowing that a small witch hat wearing girl was just passing by until she heard the conversation. She didn't understand some of what they were saying but she could see that Ramza was being controlled by someone.

* * *

**I don't have much to say, but part 1 is over for now wait for the others and see what continuous this tale.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you're gonna enjoy chapter 6 because I enjoyed it when I was writing it. This will soon start an epic journey and intense battles.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Evil will Consume You"

It's been hours since they left Japan and now they were already near Hawaii, the island could already be seen in the horizon. Students cheered as they prepared their stuffs and waited for the ship to reach the island. Everyone enjoyed their time in the ship, having fun and hanging out, they could only wonder the fun they would have in that island. Tsukune and the gang were outside viewing the island as they approached it, they had been doing well in the ship but he grew closer with Moka since they left. Sure it was hard dealing with three girls who wanted to be with him in different places but his feelings with Moka grew a little more than the others but he couldn't do it feeling a little scared for hurting Kurumu's and Mizore's feeling. As for Ramza, he could only think on how the guy had the worst problem in life, he could only see that Tsukune was trying to be friendly, too friendly to be précised, he sure didn't know that the longer he won't choose the more painful it would be to them once he does so. But today he wasn't going to do anything as the boy needed to do it alone, he meanwhile had other business and this one was going to happen in Hawaii.

**TIME SKIP**

After leaving the ship students were greeted by the folks of the island, students enjoyed their hospitality as all of them were told to enter the buses to head towards to hotels. As they reached the hotel, Teachers informed the students that the girls would be separated from the boys, making the boys disappointed. As they were announcing, Ramza took the chance to escape the crowd and meet a certain someone. Glancing that no one was looking, he made a quick flash step and disappeared from the crowd and appeared just behind the trees. He took the last glance at them and left into the darkness. Kurumu who had been watching Ramza since they left the ship was getting suspicious, Ramza had shown signs of things that couldn't be explained easily or suspected.

"_Where did he go? I better try to find him and see what he is doing" _Kurumu slowly walked back trying while glancing at anyone looking at her. She was lucky that she was one of those people who were standing at the back.

Seeing as she was already outside from anyone's view she quickly ran and find the man. She could only hope that no one should ever try to attack Ramza or it would be the biggest mistakes of their lives. She wanted to use her wings but this place was in human territory and showing your true form will cause confusion and a lot of things to be done to return it to normal.

She ran straight to the woods and lucky for her a path appeared. She followed it straight to an area hidden from the human village and nothing could be compared on what she saw next. There stood Ramza at the cliff and there in front of him stood a giant green serpent large enough to be seen by the entire villagers of the island but no one ever shouted in alert.

"Is the Dragon Canon ready?" Ramza asked

"Not yet, it still needs a few modifications before it would be ready to be fired" the creatures replied

"I see, the Dragon Canon is a very rare weapon and was used since the ancient times"

"Yes and its power was unbelievable, being able to destroy an island with one shot, flatten mountains by just its wave and raise the tides by just passing water"

"Very good, you may go Leviathan, alert me when it is ready"

Kurumu's eyes widened as she just heard the creature's type and it was the legendary Leviathan. A creature believed to be an enemy of God and carrying a mouth that would send anyone to hell. She had never seen a legend in all her life and here she was looking at the creature. They said that the creature was big and monstrous but the creature she was looking didn't compare it. The creature was slender, majestic and an aura that released pure relaxation. The majestic creature soon turned around and dived into the water disappearing as water splashed around it.

Ramza took a last glance at the departing creature before looking back and leaving. Kurumu came out from her hiding place before changing glances at the ocean and the way where Ramza left. She looked at the ocean with great questions enveloping her mind, there was the question before and now this came. Her mind was getting hurt by the amount of strains she had.

"Man this is getting harder and harder to understand" She sighed and was about to leave until she felt herself losing conscious. Her body fell down but before losing her last consciousness she looked at a figure behind her and saw Ramza.

"R-Ramza…?" and then she blacked out

"You foolish girl" he carried her body and returned back to the hotel.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The day started everyone's most enjoyable day, they were outside enjoying the beach and for the boys they enjoyed looking at the girls in their swimsuit and the girls were swimming or sun bathing. Tsukune meanwhile was seating on a towel and just behind him was Ramza who wore a broadshort, he never knew that Ramza would even care going here in the beach. Maybe the business that he taught Ramza would do was already over and he was just hear enjoying the day

"Ramza, do you enjoy days like this?" Tsukune asked wanting to start a conversation

"Yes"

"Why so?"

"It just reminds me of a special day"

Tsukune wanted to ask about what that special day is but then a voice alerted him,"Tsukune!"

Tsukune turned around and found the girls in their swimwear (like the clothes they wore when they worked at the Inn where Sun Otonashi was)

Tsukune blushed as he looked at the girls, well most of the boys blushed and were having nose bleeds except for Ramza who still sat gazing at the horizon.

"Ramza-san, can I seat here with you?" Kokoa asked from behind

"Do what you like"

Kokoa happily smiled and sat near Ramza, the two started to gaze at the girl who were playing with Tsukune that is except for Mizore was shading just a few inches from them. They were lucky that the place was a spot where humans couldn't enter since she was sitting in some ice. Everyone could see some smoke coming out of it.

"Tell me Kokoa, would you follow me till the ends of the earth even if I follow the evil path?"

Kokoa was suddenly shocked, she couldn't understand it. Why would he ask her such a weird question and why so suddenly. Her mind couldn't think right, she was blushing and much of the heat was making her dizzy. She soon lost it and fainted with her face bright red.

"She still maybe too young for it" Ramza carried Kokoa and made a quick step before suddenly disappearing and suddenly sat near Mizore. Mizore's eyes widened as she couldn't even feel when Ramza suddenly approached her. She could see that his speed was remarkable.

"She's in her room"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked

"And why wouldn't I not, she maybe that crazy but she is still her little sister and you're friend" He stood up and eyed at the girls, "you know if you're not gonna do something then you're gonna lose to that vampire girl"

"What do you-" she stopped to notice that Ramza had already disappeared she looked at her surroundings but nothing. She couldn't find him either if he was in the water or on land.

**ON TOP OF THE HOTEL**

Ramza stood there, gazing the people down. He couldn't help but put a smile as he look at the people who were enjoying their time.

"You know that this would end soon" a female voice said to him

"Of course I know, then if you're here then it is ready am I right?"

"Yes, thanks to the others, it is ready to be fired, prepare for your entrance Ramza"

"hehehe finally" Ramza smirked evilly

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tsukune and the others were sleeping happily until…

_BOOM!_

Everyone across the island heard the big bang and suddenly came out from their room and went outside to only find themselves looking as the sea was on fire. And was burning like hell, that even if it was water it was still burning. And then 9 shadowy figures began to appear and exited the fire. Everyone eyed suspiciously on them knowing that they may be the one responsible for this.

"Who are you people?" the Head master asked

"We are the Grimoire Hearts" (Hey, I'm a fan of Fairy Tail) the one on the center said

"Grimoire Hearts? And who might you group be?"

"We are the bringers of darkness, we are destruction's messengers, we are the reapers of life and we are the apparitions of war!" a voice shouted out of nowhere until Ramza descended from the sky and landed near the Grimoire Hearts and was facing the whole Yokai Academy Body. And everyone could see that he is in league with the Grimoire Hearts

"RAMZA?" everyone shouted

"I see you are a betrayer" the Head Master said, "I saw the first time you entered my office I knew you were something different"

Ramza smirked and laughed maniacally, "Yes and now that you have seen my true color I think its finally time for my other subordinates to join us"

Tenmei and newspaper club was confused until some students began to approach the group, they could see that the half of the total students of the school, from First year to Fourth year, were heading towards the group. One of those people were Kuyou and the other members of the Police School Committee

"What is the meaning of this Ramza?"

"As I said we are the Grimoire Hearts, we bring only nothing but destruction to those fools who ever try to get in our way and you may ask what are goal is?"

"To destroy the humans isn't it!" Tsukune asked with anger in his voice, "Then you are like Fairy Tale if that is your goal"

The Grimoire Hearts along with the students who joined them laughed, "REALLY TSUKUNE! REALLY! WHAT KIND OF GOAL IS THAT! ONLY THOSE WHO KILL HUMANS ARE WEAKLINGS AND FOOLS" Ramza shouted as he smiling, "Fairy Tale is nothing more but an insect to us, our goal is only the destruction of all creatures and we will bring this world into a time of Darkness and Chaos"

Everyone was getting nervous, "Oh and yes, we the Grimoire Hearts declare war against the entire world and if you want to stop us, come and try!"

Ramza's eyes glowed a red color and suddenly the fire became black. Burning intense that made the students back away. When the fire disappeared so did the Grimoire Hearts, everyone was now thinking of the upcoming destruction and new that they could be the only hope of the world. The more serious of that thought was the Newspaper club, they were deceived by Ramza's other side and thought that they could finally have a new friend.

"As we all have seen, we are now against the Grimoire Hearts. I want every one of you to pack your belongings and prepare to leave. I have an announcement to tell you when we return to the school" Tenmei announced before he and Ruby let the beach

* * *

**Ramza's True color has finally come and with the declaration of war against the world announced how much more surprises will come. Yokai academy along with the world VS The Grimoire Hearts. An epic battle that will soon commence and maybe with this the problems with humans and Monsters might finally be solved.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"War Part 1"

Two days had passed since the declaration of war against the world. The remaining students all returned and in surprise found out that all their parents were at the school, both those who left and those who stayed. The Headmaster had to consol the parents about what happened and it was really hard to keep them calm down, some parents were even shouting on why one of the Three Great Dark Lords couldn't save their children from a brat. It took the other parents who understood the situation to keep them from bursting and causing a riot.

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER**

The grounds was filled with the remaining students and the parents, they sat at the chairs prepared waiting for the announcement of Tenmei Mikogami. Tenmei soon came out and stood at the stage with Ruby by his side and at his other side stood his old friend and one of the Three Great Dark Lords, Fuhai Touhou. The person was an old man had long black hair, black glasses and wore a robe.

"I have all called you here for a special announcement, I am here to announce about the upcoming war against the enemy known as the Grimoire Hearts"

Teachers and students started whispering as they heard the name, most were frightened while most were confused

"I know that all of you are confused but my friend here will give you information about this group"

Fuhai Touhou stood up and went to the microphone, "For all of you to know the fully the Grimoire Hearts, Let me tell you first about their origins through the view of the boy, Ramza von Lucavi..."

* * *

_A woman sat on her throne as 5 people stood in front of her. She opened her eyes, which were red and slitted, and gazed at the people and one of those stood Ramza. He hasn't changed a bit still his usual hair and black sleeveless coat but with an addition of a pair of earrings that looked like roses. _

"_Our goal is finally near, we had managed to open the gate and the final step is to crush them"_

"_Yes mistress, as we have seen, they haven't even noticed the gate opening and it would be impossible for them to counter once we strike" a man named Zalera said. He was a dark haired man who kept his hair short and has a thick mustache. He wore a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie. _

"_Fuck with this, when are we going to attack, they could notice it open if we don't hurry!" a young shirtless man shouted. He carried a large metal ball on his left shoulder and a chain on his right hand that was attached to the ball. He wore a ragged and thorn up grey pants. He had long black hair which covered his face except for the right part of it. _

"_Be silent Balorio, the gate won't be found by them since they are busy with the world" Ramza said to the man called Balorio._

"_Ramza is right Balorio, with the war still not over, it would take many years for them to know about the gate"_

_Ramza had enough of the meeting and started to leave and was then stopped by the mistress, "Ramza, where are you going? I hope that you aren't thinking of leaving are you?"_

"_Mistress Ultima, I think you are over thinking my leave, I am merely going to visit those fools and see what is happening outside"_

"_Be sure of that Ramza, you're life is hanging by your choices"_

"_Whatever you say mistress"_

_Ramza stood outside viewing as both Humans and Monster were clashing, battle cries could be heard, blood could be seen flying and dead bodies were being thrown. He glanced as those fools knew nothing of their plan and was gradually helping them in it._

"_You know, if you keep leaving, mistress would get very angry" a female voice said to him_

"_Mistress Ultima could really try to control her temper, but why follow me Eve, I better not see any signs of infatuation to me"_

_The girl named Eve just smiled and giggled, she may be a member of the darkest group of all but she had a very gentle side of her. She was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing which consisted of a white kimono jacket and purple hakama. She also wore a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. She carried two swords tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long brown hair with a cylinder shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a hairpin in a shape similar to Ramza earrings, "very funny Ramza, you may have that serious look but when in front of a woman, you can't hide that once polite and kind attitude"_

_Ramza smiled and looked at the sky, "Eve, you said that once we reach our goal, power will be ours but tell me what would you really do after everything is over"_

"_I haven't really thought about is, how about you?"_

"_For me, I'm thinking of travelling the world we create and see if there are better things left once it's over"_

"_If you say it like that, then how about I follow you" she suggested and looked at a surprised Ramza, "So what do you say?"_

"_Your sister's gonna kill you if she soon finds out that you're going to travel with me"_

_The two looked at each other and soon laughed, they were both happy. They stopped laughing and Ramza again looked at the battle._

"_Tell mistress Ultima that I'm going to join the war" he made a big leapt and went to battle_

_At the battlefield, Both Monster and humans were fighting both having advantages in their side, monster having their special abilities and powers while the humans had their uncountable number. Ramza began to crackle his hands and started his attack, he attacked with both speed and strength. Clawing them, breaking some of their body parts, slicing, slamming them to the ground or simply smashing their heads. He took out 30 humans before heading to the side of the monsters and killing them. As he showed, he sided with no one, he was lucky enough that they were in an immense battle that both groups ignored him._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"War Part 2"

_The war continued for centuries, the battle of races will continue even if this war now will stop. Ramza gazed at the battlefield once more, he saw that both sides had retreated for now and he was splattered with blood. He held in his right hand two heads of both human and monster. These were just the two he just decapitated who thought of attacking him in the back. Suddenly, a demon landed behind him and was bowing_

"_Master Ramza, mistress Ultima has ordered me to say to you that she is requesting for you to return"_

"_Did she say why?" he asked_

_The demon shrugged its head, "No master, but seeing on how eager she was, it seems urgent"_

"_Good, you can leave" and the demon did so_

* * *

_Ramza soon entered the room, only to be chained and pointed with many weapons by demons. He, Eve and Balorio looked shocked about the sudden event. They soon looked at the other members of the group and their mistress Ultima._

"_Mistress, what is the meaning of this?" Ramza shouted_

"_Sister, what are you doing to Ramza" Eve asked looking at her sister with disbelief_

"_Ramza you see, I have seen your power grow stronger by everyday and I thought of what if I had all that power" She smirked licking her lips_

"_And with those powers defeating them would be easy" Zalera said_

"_But why? I was on your side!" Ramza felt his blood boil_

"_That may be that fact but what would happen if you would take his power from me?"_

"_But mistress, I would never do that! I did make a vow that I would never betray you no matter what!"_

_Both Eve and Balorio then attacked those who were detaining Ramza, "We will not let you do this mistress, we may have vowed our loyalty but we also vowed that we would never betray our comrade, even if going against you mistress"_

_Ultima felt her anger growing, "You are fools! Especially you sister, I knew that you don't deserve our family name! Kill them but spare Ramza"_

_Demons started to appear anywhere and surrounded the three, looking at the situation the three were in trouble. But now known to all, Ramza started to feel a certain ranged that was activated due to a certain memory, he remembered the time he was betrayed by his brother, his raged soon grew more and the feeling of death sprouted everywhere, "__**I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!**__"_

_In his ranged, Ramza launched in rampage, slaughtering anyone who got in his way from Ultima. He ripped their heads off, took out their hearts from their bodies or removed some of their body parts. Zalera made his way in front of Ramza before launching a dark spear at him. Ramza simply ignored as the blade plunged to his hand, but he simply closed his hand smashing the spear into pieces. Ramza then spun around and launched a dark energy that spun around Zalera before suddenly closing in on him. Zalera started to find a way out but felt the dark energy closing on him, Ramza closed his right hand which soon made the dark energy compress closing on Zalera until there was no space anymore. His dead body soon fell from the dark energy._

"_**KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**__" an inner voice in his mind echoed_

_Ramza left the dead bodies and launched himself towards Ultima, she released her 5 tails towards the rampaging teen. As the tails continued to plunge him, Ramza continued to go forward not caring as blood started sprouting at his body._

_He grabbed the shaking woman with one hand, lifted her and started to tighten his grip. The woman struggled to free herself but to her disappointment, Ramza's grip was tight. Ramza clenched his hand and fired a very hard punch towards the woman's stomach making her cough out blood. Ramza's and Ultima's body started releasing an aura both having different colors, Ramza's was red while Ultima's was black. All of the viewers could see that Ramza's aura was dominating Ultima's, her eyes started rolling back and her body started to go limp. With the last part of her aura gone, he released the dead woman and looked at the spectators who were both stunned and frightened._

"_What happen?" Balorio asked_

"_**The mistress is gone, her powers are now mine and if you have anything to say about it, spit it out**__" his voice was cold that the temperature dropped._

"_No, I don't care about my sister anymore, she may have been the only family I have, but she betrayed me and even thought that I was useless so it doesn't concern me" Eve said_

"_**Good answer how about you Balorio?**__"_

"_I actually don't mind, as long as we get them then it doesn't matter to me who becomes the leader"_

_Ramza nodded and soon sat at the throne with his legs crossed, "__**And all of you who are still alive, I will give you a chance to gain great power or you would rather go and leave this group choose!"**_

_They saw that not a single demon didn't raise its hand, "__**Tonight we will crush them!**__" the demons shouted and cheered as their second part of the plan was going to start_

"_**We are the Grimoire hearts, we bring only destruction to both human and monster, we will crush the very foundation that holds this two beings, crushing them until their fate turns into despair, bringing only pain and chaos to whoever fool who would dare defy us, the power of what they have will be ours!**__"_

* * *

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

All the listeners both student and parent sat with awe as the story told about such event that neither of them have heard of. The only thing they knew was the war of the humans and monsters but the Grimoire Hearts were a mystery to them.

"But what is the main goal of Grimoire Hearts?" a student asked which made everyone looked at Fuhai Touhou

"I only know a part of it, but one of their mission is to have this" he motioned his hand and showed a picture of a Katana, "do any of you know this blade?"

No one spoke a word that is until Issa Shuzen stood up surprising everyone, "That is the legendary Yamato, the sword of the Dark knight Sparda and the key to the gate of the two worlds"

Everyone's eyes widened as the blade's name was heard. Yamato, the legendary blade said to being to key of the gateway to hell, the blade that could cut anything without even being touched by it and most of all held by the legendary dark knight Sparda. A tale that told of a heroic demon who fought for the humans and defeated the devil king Mundus.

"Indeed and because this is their target, the situation had become more dangerous than expected and with the declaration of war by the leader himself we have agreed to create a tournament in which a chosen group will join after the first part of the battle and the winner group will join the tournament"

"But who are we going against, wouldn't it be kind of weird when we are going to fight against our fellow student" a voice asked

"Actually, you will all be competing against the other schools around the world, there is not only one school but there are others"

The students widened their eyes and looked at their parents who gave them a nod, showing that they knew. They have never heard of any monster schools besides Yokai Academy, even if it was still a mystery to them, they began to think how much schools are there in the world like Yokai Academy.

"All in all there are about 16 schools" Tenmei announced stepping forward and gazed at the students, "these schools like us carry a certain reputation on why we kept these things a secret from the students"

"So I here by tell you all to be prepared for the incoming tournament, rules will be told on the event and class has been suspended" He could hear the cheers of the students who were more excited on the suspension than on the fight, "oh and one more thing, 1 group is consisted of 5 members so choose your member and prepare"

The two Dark Lord excited the stage and were heading towards the school. Students didn't waste time as all of them started to find a member, the one they had in mine was the 4 girls. Too bad for them that they had already made a group consisting of Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune. The parents meanwhile were told to enter the gymnasium for some announcements they needed to hear.

"So it's really true then?" Tsukune asked who was a little disappointed that a person he could have considered a friend was actually an enemy, it was like the time with Hokuto.

The girls heard his question and frowned, they have felt this kind of betrayal but their enemies never had a plan that they had to go to war, "Yes…" Moka could only say as she gazed upon Tsukune

"I really can't believe it, but considering how he was treated I can't blame him but what I don't know is why would he go against the world?"

"That is a mystery but what we need to do know is train" Mizore said

Tsukune and the others nodded and started their training but what they didn't know that miles away, sitting on a tree was Ramza who had closed his eyes for the whole time. He smirked as he opened his eyes and gazed at the sky, "A tournament? Hehehe seeing them progressed would be quite fun" He turned away and was engulfed by his shadow before vanishing


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dealing with a Fairy"

A place that no human not even in death would consider a best place, sky filled with darkness and clouds that looked like it would never move for an eternity. The land was barren, filled with sand and structures that were scattered everywhere. The crescent moon shined the sand dunes and made it looked like a land of nothingness. The land was none other than Heuco Mundo and just miles away was Las Noches, a land and kingdom once ruled by the Original King Baraggan Luisenbarn and the shinigami traitor Sosuke Aizen.

Ramza stood at the top of Las Noches gazing at the land, there was nothing to see and nothing to admire. He thought about the two rulers and grew a high respect for them, an old king who got bored of this land and was soon given a chance to get more power and much like him Aizen was the same but he had dreamed for more power that he betrayed Soul Society and some of his men who either tried to kill him or refuse his rule.

Ramza turned around before he said, "Garganta"

A portal started to split itself and inside of it was Eve. The girl had become a beautiful woman with a body that girls would kill to have and she wore a black coat but unlike what Ramza had last time it wasn't sleeveless.

"Have you made contact with the others?" he asked

"Yes"

"And what did they say?"

"They found that her airship is returning to their main headquarters which is surprisingly is a base underneath the ocean"

"Where exactly in the ocean?"

"At the Bermuda triangle"

Ramza sighed and gazed at the horizon, "no wonder they're have been mysterious events going there"

"How many days will it take them before reaching main headquarters"

"By calculating the weather along with the speed of the airship it should take them 1 day before reaching it"

"Good, I don't want Fairy Tale to know us yet, it would destroy the surprise"

"When will you be leaving?"

"Right about now actually, I'll be back soon and alert the others that I have left"

"Yes"

Ramza opened another Garganta and quickly entered it leaving Eve who went down and entered Las Noches.

Ramza walked the white path as his powers continued increasing the path's length since it was the only way for him to move. As he continued to walk, he began to think about his reunion with her. It has been years since they last saw each other, it was all thanks to her that he escaped that accursed chamber Infernos. He looked in front and saw that the portal had already opened, an evil smile came to his face and a strong intent of bloodlust fueled his body.

"Time to meet you again, Akuha Shuzen"

* * *

Akuha Shuzen, a vampire and pretty powerful one. Being the daughter of a powerful vampire especially a Shuzen made her strong. The girl still remained her appearance even many years had passed, dark black hair which kept up in two pigtails, and glowing red eyes. She wore a much bigger version of her old attire. She lay in her bed and was dreaming the day she would meet her lovely sister Moka. A knock on her door, snapped the girl from her day dreaming as she approached it and opened to find his butler

"What is it?"

"Akuha-sama, there is a man hear who is requesting to meet you" the old man said

"Tell him that I'm busy"

"But Akuha-sama, he warned us that if you won't meet him, he's going to kill your sister Moka"

There were no more words than those would make her snap and break lose. Her eyes grew cold as she quickly exited her room and was heading towards that person, whoever he is, and even she didn't care where he was. She ran and continued to find the man until she soon opened a door leading to a bar. And there sitting on one of the chairs was a robed man, she made no hesitation as she went forward and slashed him with her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou.

"You dare try to hurt my Moka" she walked away until…

"Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, not surprising since I fought a user of that move" she turned around shocked and looked at the man, he had swept black hair with a lock of it falling down his face and emerald eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you survive my Jigen-Tou?"

"My, my, my have you forgotten about me Akua?" she gazed at him more to see if she had ever seen him. Nothing came to her mind on who this man is until Ramza said, "Thanks for freeing Alucard by the way"

And then it hit, there were only few people who knew about Alucard almost escaping. The man in front of her was the same man she had visited when she was staying at the Shuzen mansion, the man that was extremely sealed unlike Alucard and the man her step-mother use to visit from time to time.

"So you've been set free, answer my second question, how?"

"Were you even sure that I was that person you attacked" she looked at the one she had just attack to see only a cloak and nothing more.

"Hmmm…strange, you may be young but your senses are not yet high enough…" he made a quick step and appeared just beside her, "…or you just ignored me, I'm hurt"

The girl made a quick back flipped as she made a space between her and him. She didn't even notice his sudden move until he had talked. She knew that she was facing someone with the same caliber as hers.

"So what will it be girl, we battle or talk?"

"Girl? I'm 21!" she shouted

"Yeah but unlike Moka, you haven't grown at all, still the same like 7 years ago" he said which made her blush as she was always concerned about her body, she just gave him a glare

"I see that talking is enough, I like to see what you showed Akasha Bloodriver that made Moka angry" he charged at her with speed that she could hear a static sound. She felt a hand grab her by the head and dragged her to a wall, being alert she quickly used Jigen-Tou and sliced his arm off. Ramza backed away but Akuha took the chance and quickly delivered 8 slices towards him.

She sighed in relief as she quickly acted by her instincts and almost thought of death when he grabbed her head. She glanced one more at the decapitated body making sure that he was really there and dead. Seeing on how the blood was spilling out, she turned around and started to leave

"Impressive, thinking on instincts is better than knowledge"

She tried to look back but suddenly felt a pain on her arm, she looked down to see her arm bleeding emitting blue electricity. Her eyes widened as she saw the once dead body consumed by a dark mist before taking a human figure and Ramza coming out of it.

"**That's it? Touhou Fuhai gave a more challenging fight than you!**" he shouted with a more demonic voice, "**Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi!**"

Akuha wasn't given any time to react as she was quickly trapped inside a black box which was pierced by a large number of spears. The box quickly disappeared living a bleeding Akuha as she tried to regain balance. Unlike Aizen, Ramza had managed to change the spears target causing it to strike some important parts of Akuha's body.

"What…was…that?" she asked while trying to ease the pain

"What Aizen said was right, instead of spiritual energy, demonic energy gives it a much stronger effect but still not strong without the incantation" he approached the injured Akuha who was trying to lift her arm, "Although you did injure me, I congratulate you for that" Blood spurted out from his body violently but Ramza still regained his footing

"So even you can be cut" she said

"I may be strong but I ain't a god, so I shall take my leave and just give you a warning" he appeared right in front of her and gave her a kiss, her eyes grew wide but she didn't notice that her wounds were quickly healing, he backed away and looked at her one last time, "Be careful who you want to join and try not to tell them about me"

He began to disappear in flames as Akuha watched with amusement, the man in front of her was someone that any monster could never see as a weakling. Heck, his prison was below the shinso Alucard and his seals were stronger which consisted of 50 seals. There was only one word that could describe him, Dangerous.

* * *

Tsukune and that gang had continued their training from time to time, there had been many things that had really changed since Ramza's declaration of war. But now since they were taking a rest, Mizore had suggested they should visit her hometown, seeing on how it was hot today and the tournament would be months from now all of them agreed.

"YAHOO! We're going on a trip!" Kurumu shouted as everyone started to cheer, "Step on it, driver"

"Leave it to me, if it's an area by these four dimension tunnels. You can go anywhere in just a short hop" he explained

"The director said that they were in the middle of adjusting the barrier and then the heat went up so much, with also the addition of the tournament it seems like it's gonna take 4or 5 days to get to the proper temperature" Ruby lectured

"But what's with the change?" Kurumu grinned, "You'd normally be happy with just Tsukune but you invited all of us"

"I can see it now…we're almost at our destination" the driver informed

"Yay, we're there!"

As soon as the bus had exited the tunnel, it met itself face to face with a powerful blizzard almost toppling it over. They exited the bus only to felt the sheer coldness go down their entire body, the bus driver gave them a goodbye and entered the bus before leaving

Silence befalls the students until Kurumu shouted,"Hold it! Is this a snow land or a blizzard, where the hell are we?"

"The weathers cool isn't it?" she simply asked

"We're gonna freeze to death, how come it has to be boiling hot or freezing cold"

"This place is our destination!" They complained

"Just like the Yokai academy is kept at autumn temperature all year, here the greater part of the year is winter" she walked towards a path, "it's ok…once we get to my home the wind will stop and the temperature will ease up"

"It's this way…stick close so you don't get separated"

"Hey…are you scheming something Mizore?"

"Why do you ask Kurumu?"

"This is too nice for you, you're being so well behaved that it's weird"

"I don't really care what you're thinking…But I wanted to show you guys this view that was my originally plan actually…"

All of them gazed as the amazing creation known as the village of the Yuki onna's. Every place was made of ice, there were tall towers of ice and paths that led to one of them. They entered the place and met once again Mizore's mother, Tsurara Shirayuki. Much of the day consisted of talking, taking the chance to view the place and an explanation of a legendary match making event.

* * *

That night Mizore took Tsukune while the others were asleep and went to the place where all the Snow Whites were grown. Tsukune followed Mizore who continued to lead him towards their destination, even if he was clad in such clothing the area was cold and he had just woken up from his sleep.

"Achoo!" he sneezed

"Are you alright Tsukune?" she looked behind her, "I'm sorry…making you come out here in the middle of the night just for me"

"Hey…let's not do it after all" he said as he warmed his hands, "we're supposed to gather these flowers tomorrow so why are we doing it now? Everyone will be mad at us"

Mizore stopped, "When I was a kid, I used to leave like this and go spy on human town you know…one of those times I met a human boy and we became friends. Back then too, I went with that boy to gather these flowers"

She remembered the promise she made to him while showing him the flower. She could still remember his response that changed her.

"So that means that now, you and him are…"

"When he heard I was a snow girl he ran away and that was it, seems like he thought he'd get eaten by me"

"No way…"

"you know…do you remember? The phys ED teacher who attacked me…kind of good looking boy who looked like that, pretty much I don't have an eye for men you know…"

"Mizore…" Tsukune looked at the girl

"Ever since then someplace in my heart, I've always had the feeling that I'd be all alone in the end…"

"Don't…don't say stuff like that" Tsukune said, "Those people just didn't know, I mean…you're always kinda cool and there's things about you that are hard to understand, but I know the good things about you Mizore and how you're kind and think about your friends a lot"

"Then will you understand my feeling…I'm scared…if I step any further than this I feel like I'll lose something special again…" she looked at Tsukune with her eyes ready to release tears, "so will you understand my feelings Tsukune?"

Tsukune's eyes widened at her sudden question, "Mizore…"

Just then, an explosion erupted near them. They looked at the area to see what might have done it only to find an angered Kurumu with a snowball gun in her hand. Behind her came Moka and Yukari who was panting as they had caught the succubus.

"I gotta give it to you Mizore, your plan was to put us off guard with your hospitality and then slip in and steal Tsukune wasn't it?" she smirked

"Go ahead and think that…I won't make any excuses" she said getting in front of Tsukune

"You!" she charged the gun once again

"No Kurumu you'll hit Tsukune" Moka warned

"And we borrowed this gun to repel monsters" Yukari added

"Shut Up!" she shouted, "Because it's just stupid isn't it, I was so excited that you were welcoming me, I was so happy I felt like hugging you, I felt like we were so close and that was all part of your calculations…"

She fired another shot which hit the area just near them with one powerful bang, "What the hell is that…" Tsukune was getting scared

"It belongs to my mom, the ammo is snowballs but if they hit you they might break a bone or something…"

"Are you serious?"

"Let's go Tsukune" she began to concentrate ice on her feat making skates, she grabbed Tsukune and carried him as they began to glide away from the three

"Hold it you!" Kurumu fired more shots trying to hit them, but she wasn't lucky as Mizore was dodging them all, "MIZORE!"

"Stop!" Moka hugged Kurumu, "I don't think she's trying to trick us, if all she wanted was Tsukune there'd be no reason to invite us all"

"Come on! Ok then why did she…" she stopped as all of them heard a loud roar echoing on the area

"What was that noise?"

"This sounds like a howling of a beast…" Yukari covered her ears

"Howling…" Moka suddenly remembered what Tsurara said, "No way…it's here now?"

All of the three stood cautiously as were alert looking at every side thinking where the monster would come. But unknown to all of them, a tall shadowy figure with white eyes and sharp teeth stood behind them preparing to strike.

* * *

"They're not chasing us" Mizore stopped, "Anyway it looks like we lost them"

Tsukune suddenly noticed the valley of flowers in front of them, "Mizore…these…"

"Yeah…this is what I wanted to show you"

"Snow whites…"

"…I know that this is betraying my friends but…we are very stubborn race you know…a snow girls body can only have children while she is young…That's why 17 is coming of age and once you come of age, you have to start having kids right away"

She kneeled down and took one of the flowers, "I turn 17 this year…if right now I lose you, I'll have to make a family with another man, by arranged marriage even"

Tsukune looked shocked, "With…even with someone you don't love?"

"To continue our species, we have no choice right…my mom was like that too" Tears began to fall her cheeks, "Although of course, I'd rather take my time and choose with the other girls"

She stood up and approached Tsukune presenting him the flower, "Please understand…there's no other way…this is my only choice…"

Tsukune felt his mind getting weird, he felt himself losing his sense and his thinking, he felt the flower controlling him, "What…The flowers scent is making me…"

"Tsukune…just for tonight is fine, please make me your lover…" she undid her kimono making it fall

* * *

"Eat this!" Kurumu fired her gun hitting the monster on the shoulder and the chest

"You got him! This must be…"

"The monster Tsurara was talking about" Kurumu continued. The monster's injury began to regenerate

"Look! The wounds are healing, this guns not working"

"What's his problem…I don't have time to mess around with this guy, we gotta hurry. Tsukune and Mizore are…" she thought of the perverted things they might be doing right now, "Out of the way monster! If you don't we'll kill you!"

"Wait! Calm down Kurumu!" Moka said trying to calm down the raging girl

"…It's time…" the monster suddenly spoke, "…it's finally time to get him…"

"It talks!"

"It's time? This thing…it's stalling us"

"…It's time to get master Ramza…" to monster began to turn into snow that quickly flew beside the girls

"It turned into bits of ice…" Yukari looked back

"But what is frightening me more is that traitor Ramza is here" Kurumu said

"Then if he's here then Tsukune and Mizore might be in trouble?" Moka widened her eyes, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Tsukune…" Mizore looked at the boy who had just closed her Kimono

"Nope didn't see, I didn't see so it's ok" Tsukune felt blood going to his head, "I didn't see anything ok" blood came spurting out his nose, "_Those were just cherries_"

"Tsukune are you alright?"

"What do you mean just for tonight…" he said startling Mizore, "You have to tell me clearly or I won't understand, a law of the province where you have to marry someone you don't even love? Are you already under that law Mizore, why is it just for tonight"

Mizore smiled, "Why do you have to think about is so much, it's no use right, I can't go against the prophecy of the snow priestess"

"The snow priestess?"

"Yes, she's an elder of the province who's said to have been alive for 100 years and she's a prophet who can hear the voice of god. This province was also made because of one of her prophecies if it hadn't, the snow women would have gone extinct it seems, actually the land is now the last stronghold of the snow women"

"Are these marriages…"

"Also yes, I think they decide by her prophecy as well, nobody disobeys it…because in this place, continuing our kind is more important to people than personal romance"

"So you think that way too?"

She presented the flower once again to Tsukune, "But don't misunderstand, this isn't part of it, Tsukune…you're the only one I want to e bound to, this is what I want from the bottom of my heart"

Tsukune felt his mind again losing, "_Again…when I smell this flower…_"

"You can feel it can't you?" Mizore placed her hands around Tsukune's neck, "because the snow white's scent makes love boils inside you, and don't think badly of me"

The two laid on the snow as Mizore was positioned on top of Tsukune, "Just touch me…take me Tsukune…"

Tsukune looked at Mizore and saw how much she was scared, "The why is your faced so sad? Look, look how much you're trembling, it's like you'd shatter if I touched you"

"I'm not trembling…I'm…"

_BOOM!_

They turned around and saw a familiar figure, "what a scene we have right here" Ramza stood looking at the two teenagers

"_RAMZA!_" they both thought, before they could ever move, Ramza ran towards them with an avalanche behind him

"Mizore!" Tsukune felt as the avalanched passed them separating the two, Tsukune looked up and saw Ramza carrying a half unconscious Mizore, "_What is he going to do?_"

"I've found her, I've been looking a long time for you girl of prophecy" a voice that came from Ramza said

Mizore looked up and noticed a spiritual figure of someone behind Ramza, "Snow priestess? " her eyes then closed

"Wait! Let…her…go…Ramza"

"Why should I" Ramza began to be covered in snow and disappeared leaving an unconscious Tsukune

* * *

Back in Tsurara's house, Tsukune began to regain his conscious. As soon as he was fully awakened he felt a bone crushing hug from Kurumu, "Thank god! We were so worried Tsukune, we heard a huge noise so we came running and saw you collapsed there, we almost thought you were dead!"

"Mizore…That's right, what happened to Mizore?"

"She's nowhere, when we came along, you were the only one we found"

"What Happened?"

"She's been taken" Tsukune lowered his head, "Just what happened at the flower garden"

"I'm sorry…this happened even though I was with her"

"Yes I understand, I'm sorry my daughter has inconvenienced you, yes ok then…"

"Tsukune, apparently Mizore being abducted was arranged by the snow priestess" Tsurara said hanging up her phone, "The snow priestess just contacted me she said Mizore is under her custody there and that everything is fine"

"Custody? What the hell for?" he asked

"Yes…when I asked her about it she said that 'the boy who was with her had taken her clothes off and was attacking her`"

"What! So she's talking about Tsukune! What the hell were you doing with her Tsukune?"

"Wait! It's really hard to explain…"

"Will you be kind enough to explain it to the mother as well" Tsurara approached Tsukune, "Anyway…how far did you go with Mizore? You did it? You didn't do it?"

"You say anyway and ask something like that! I didn't do it! I swear to god I didn't!" Tsukune trembeled

"You didn't do it! Why won't you do it you coward?"

"I'm sorry"

Tsukune felt his soul leave his body, unlucky for him he didn't know how monster parents would see their child in this situation

"Sheesh…to bad you're still so innocent Tsukune!" she retreated, ""_if you think about it the thing that strange is the snow priestess, she never shows herself or send someone to us so why did she come for Mizore and why would she send Ramza?_

* * *

Mizore slowly opened her eyes and looked at the people in front of her, she could see who were they Ramza and the Snow priestess

"Welcome to my shrine, this is the first time for us to meet in this was isn't it, I am the snow priestess who rules this land and this is Ramza my acquaintance"

"Please wait, what's happening? Why was I taken here and why is that man here?" she glared at Ramza who simply smiled, "If you hadn't interrupted by now Tsukune and I would be…you're so unkind…"

"No, I am a prophet one who sees the future, you and that boy named Tsukune are destined never to be bound to one another"

"She is right" he approached the girl who didn't even move but continued her glare, "In his eyes, you are only a friend to him and I believe that it would never reach anything higher than that"

"How would you know?" she exclaimed

"How blind can you people be, do you ever see Tsukune giving you those eyes when he is about to kiss Moka or did he ever do that to you?"

Mizore didn't answer, "You finally understand girl, Tsukune and you will never be lovers, even if you try anything, in his eyes Moke is the one he truly loves"

"Please…enough!" tears began to build in her eyes

"Ramza, I think she has heard enough, please go do your duty" the snow priestess ordered

"Yes, snow priestess" he bowed before he disappeared

"Continuing our conversation, I was to wait at the flower garden but Ramza told me that he could go, I agreed on it seeing that it could prevent me from being seen by our citizens I sent a monster that could try to stop my plan and thanks to him my prophecy became true"

"What?"

"You who appeared there Shirayuki Mizore, yes you are the prophecies girl that I had been searching for"

"What's this, I wondered what was going on at this time of night, has she really appeared, the woman who will be my wife" a manly voice said

"What?"

"I will introduced you this is Fujisaki-san, an executive of an organization in the human world, listen to me, this is the one who you are meant to be bound, through marrying this man, you will be destined to become the savior of this dying land"

"Hello my name is Miyabi Fujisaki, please to meet you…my girl of destiny"

* * *

Back at the Tsurara residents, everything began to be explained to the others. Ranging from the real reasons of the snow white festival along with Mizore's abduction. They could only see on how Tsurara kept a secret to her daughter but they couldn't blame her, it was a secret only told to the parents. After having enough and vowing to save her, Mizore along with the others prepared their plan. But one thing that became a trouble to them was the situation on which Ramza would appear

"What would we do when he comes"

"Trouble if you ask me, seeing on how he was the one who was sent by the snow priestess, he could be the others who would guard her" Moka thought

"No matter, we will do what it takes to save Mizore, even if he have to face him" Tsukune said with determination getting a nod from the others


	10. Author's Note

**I have updated this message to tell you that "Apparition of War" is going to be on hiatus for a while and some of the other stories except for the new release "Leaf of the 4 Nations".**

**I'll tell you right now that "They Return" would still be in Hiatus or could be discontinued after Scott was put in a Coma after having injured his head in a fall when working. 6 Hours had already passed and he is now in a comatose state**

**We are sorry for making you reader's wait and we'll soon update once the mess is finish.**


End file.
